2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles Earthquake
Earthquake was a 10.9 magnitude earthquake, which killed everyone in the area, except the Curtis family and Gordon Silberman. The earthquake started violently as Kate, Noah, Lilly, and Gordon were having breakfast and watching the government press conference. Jackson leads his family out of the house, and they drive off, behind them the streets crumbling. The Curtis family escape on a private plane just as the earthquake starts taking its full toll. In the end, the rema Aftethe government's authority wasn't worried about the apocalypse and the whole state of California will get sunk into the Pacific Ocean, which made Jackson realize that the apocalypse is beginning. He rents a plane and goes back to the Curtis' House to get his family in time before earthquake strikes. In the Curtis' Household, the family were having breakfast and are listening to the government's press conference who states that the seismic activity been zero. Jackson calls Kate and warns her about California going down, but Kate thinks that Jackson is talking crazy and hangs up on him. The Earthquake Strikes At the time, Jackson got to the household, the earthquake had begun after the government spokesperson said that it seemed the worse was over. The entire ground was shaking and everything in the building started to shake and crumble. Jackson picked his children, his ex-wife, and Gordon Silberman up just as the house crumbles into the ground. Jackson sped the limo as the earthquake continues to shake California as the ground erupted up and crumbled into the Earth's crust. As they pass through the city of LA, buildings, and signs were falling as they were nearly hit by the Randy's Donuts sign. As they reach the freeway to get to the airport, a truck carrying cement was going too fast that it tumbled off the freeway bridge and crashed into a gas station, setting it ablaze. A car park and freeway bridge crumbles to the ground which sends parked cars falling off, narrowly avoiding Jackson's limo. After narrowly avoiding falling into a crack and nearly being crushed by the collapsing freeway, they faced The US Bank Tower crumbling to the ground. Jackson despite, Noah, Lilly, Kate, and Gordon saying to him not to go through the building, heads, and drives straight through the building and narrowly gets out before they were crushed. The City slides into the Pacific Ocean After narrowly escaping death from collapsing buildings, the Curtis family and Gordon arrived at Santa Monica Airport and Jackson saw that the pilot who was rented by him has been killed and managed to escape via boarding a Western Spirit plane. Gordon makes the plane takeoff just as the ground cracked open. They narrowly avoided falling freeways, crumbling buildings, a falling subway train and three collapsing buildings. They watch in horror as Los Angeles now had a large canyon created by the continuous earthquake. As they fled from the airport, the crack began reaching to Santa Monica from the South (which possibly is the San Andreas Fault). While Jackson explained everything to Kate and the family, Gordon saw that the entire city is starting to sink into the Pacific Ocean and informs Jackson, Kate, Noah, and Lilly. The group flies off as the state of California continues to shake and sink. Casualties from the effects of the Earthquake * Meryl * Meryl's wife * Surfer dude * Randy * Lisa * Man with End Is Near sign * Woman with trolley in supermarket * Mrs Birnbaum * Woman on radio in the early morning * Woman jogging past The Curtis Household * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Schwarzenegger's Assistants * Man running from Randy's Donuts sign * Woman and man escaping from a car as The US Bank Tower collapses * A man running as US Bank Tower collapses * Pilot (Unknown Reason) * Two elderly women driving (Crashed) * Police officers on crumbled roads * Millions of people living in L.A Places destroyed in the Earthquake * The Curtis Household * The US Bank Tower * The LA Freeway * SMO Santa Monica Airport * Chevron's Petrol Station (because the truck carrying cement fell over and crashed at the petrol station) * Several houses in The Curtis neighborhood * Two and One California Plaza * Hotel Figure * Jackson's apartment (Unseen) * The residence of Yuri's children * Meryl's apartment complex * Remains of the supermarket * The entirety of Los Angeles and Pasadena (Mentioned) Notes * Jackson's limousine was destroyed off-screen. Since the engine overheated boarding the private plane, it is extremely likely that the limousine's engine exploded when the airport road's collapsed, therefore burning the limousine while it falls. * Presumably the Curtis Family, Gordon Silberman, Alec and Oleg Karpov, Sasha were the only survivors of the Los Angeles Earthquake. Although it is possible that others survived if they managed to get on an airplane early. Gallery Category:Events